(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grip device for moving a front floor of a vehicle, which can be applied regardless of a kind of vehicle.
(b) Background Art
In general, a grip device for moving a front floor is mounted to a robot in a vehicle body production line so as to grip and move a front floor of a vehicle from one production line to another production line or fix the front floor in a position for performing a sealer coating using a gun.
In a prior art grip device for moving a front floor, a flange portion around a suspension mounting hole of the front floor and a member flange portion are clamped by respective clampers.
The prior art grip device, however, has a drawback. In particular, as the size and cross-sectional shape of front floor parts, the angle and clamping spot of the flange portion around the suspension mounting hole, and the clamping spot of the member flange portion vary depending on types of vehicles, different grip devices have to be manufactured for different vehicle models, which increases overall manufacturing costs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.